Custom Night
The Custom Night is an extra night in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. It was released on December 1st, 2016. It can be unlocked only after finishing the game and unlocking all three stars in the menu. It can be reached in the mobile portion by beating the minigame secret ending. Gameplay Custom Night takes place in the Private Room, where you face off with Ennard in the Fake Ending, where you must defend yourself from the the original Circus Baby's gang, excluding Circus Baby and Ennard, with some exclusive characters too. Like the first game, the player must manage their resources, in this case the power and the oxygen. Closing the doors will drain power, as well as Electrobab, while the first variation of Minireena and Yenndo will drain your oxygen, if they are present. There are many different challenges you can complete, similar to Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Custom Night. Beating each preset game mode on the Very Hard difficulty (except Golden Freddy mode) unlocks a cutscene of Michael Afton walking along a street, with each cutscene showing him slowly decaying and becoming purple. At the end Ennard leaves the decaying body and enters the sewers, while Michael falls down. Moments later, Baby is heard repeating "You won't die," until Michael gets up and Ennard's eyes light up in the sewers. Keyboard Shortcuts: W - Close/Open Vent Door A - Close/Open Left Door S - Close/Open Monitor D - Close/Open Right Door E - Use Controlled Shock The jumpscare sound the animatronics make in Custom night (except Bidybab) Animatronic Descriptions *BidyBab: BidyBab will always be in the vent ahead of you. When she gets too close, close the vent door until she retreats. *Funtime Freddy/Bon-Bon: Funtime Freddy will hide in either the West or East closet, then send Bon-Bon to attack from the same side. When he commands Bon-Bon to attack, shut the door. If he announces a surprise, shut the opposite door. *Funtime Foxy: Funtime Foxy will emerge from his curtain, then charge to your room. Check on him frequently to slow his progress. *Ballora: Ballora will approach from either the West or East hall. Listen for her music to become louder, then shut the appropriate door. *Electrobab: Electrobab drains your power if there is a danger sign next to the power. The player must administer a controlled shock to deactivate Electrobab. *Funtime Lolbit: Lolbit will appear on the three monitors in the office, followed by visual and audio distractions. Type L-O-L on the keypad in the office, or type LOL on your keyboard to deactivate Lolbit. *Bonnet: Bonnet will streak through your room at random after you close your monitor. Click on her nose to deactivate her before she leaves the screen. *Yenndo: This mysterious endoskeleton will appear at random when closing your monitor. If he is in your office, quickly open your monitor again to make him disappear. *Minireena: Minireenas will appear at random and begin draining your oxygen supply, eventually causing a blackout. Administer a controlled shock to deactivate them. *Minireena 2: These Minireenas will appear at random and block your view in the office. They can't be prevented or deactivated. Presets List (credit to our sister wiki: Freddy Fazbears Pizza (Five Nights at Freddy's wiki)) Audio Music * MVP ---- * The Forbidden Nocturne ---- * Drag Me To The Crusher ---- * Venta Black ---- * Custom Menu ---- * Demolition Inevitable ---- Selector The sound produce with clicking an arrow. Trivia *On October 17, 2016 time Bon-Bon and BidyBab have been seen in a vent. **However, in the release of Custom Nights, Bon-Bon doesn't crawl through the vent, but makes way in the hall sent by Funtime Freddy in one of the closets. *The first teaser seems to show the vent on CAM5 in the Private Room on Night 5. *The 2nd Teaser shows that it was released on December 1st. *The 2nd Teaser also shows Funtime Freddy in one of the CAMs from the Private Room. *In both teasers, the animatronic's surroundings are all colored a light grey. *In the 2nd Teaser, Bon-Bon is not shown on Funtime Freddy's hand. **Bon-Bon also appears to be detached from Funtime Freddy in the 1st teaser. *Oddly, in the custom night gameplay, Bon-Bon doesn't appear or go in the vents. This was most likely a test or a scrapped idea. *Funtime Foxy is active in the "Girls' Night" preset, identical to how Mangle is active on the "Ladies Night" preset in Five Night's at Freddy's 2. *Golden Freddy preset was unlocked after the initial release of the Custom Night. *Golden Freddy preset was locked because Scott wanted to see if there was any bugs he needed to fix before he updated the game. *When Custom Night was released it added the ability to honk the Fredbear Plushie's Nose. *On December 3rd, Scott talked about Golden Freddy Mode being almost impossible because he wasn't ready to release the final cutscene, On December 4th Scott released the new update with additional power and the final cutscene. *The quality of the graphics for the Custom Night was greatly improved in the update. *Custom Night revealed the real name of Eggs Benedict, Michael Afton. *Strangely, none of the new jumpscares have the animatronics open their faceplates. Excluding BidyBab, its jumpscare is the same from Under The Desk, but with different lighting. *There is no need to check on the west and east hallways, as no animatronics can be seen in them. *Circus Baby and Ennard are not in Custom Night. *Any mode Ballora is in, Cam 01 and Cam 02 will turn to static. *Only a few people have beaten Golden Freddy Mode on Very Hard on Youtube. *One night lasts 6 minutes. Sounds The jumpscare sound, every animatronic in the custom night shares this. WARNING! EXTREMELY LOUD! Gallery Custom Night.JPG|1st Teaser announcing Custom Night. ProjectCustom.JPG|2nd Teaser for Custom Night revealing its release date. SaturatedTeaser.png|2nd Teaser Saturated and recolored. StuckFun.png|The Custom Night logo that's showed on the menu. Angry_Ballet.jpeg|The Custom Night menu showing the preset Angry Ballet on Easy Mode, no stars earned. Cnight.JPG|The Custom Night menu showing the preset Freddy & Co. on Normal Mode, minus the sidebar. Cnmenu.JPG|The preset Freddy & Co. on V. Hard mode, all stars gained. Cupcake Challenge.jpeg|The Cupcake Challenge on V. Hard Mode, no stars earned. Golden Freddy's Custom Night (Easy Mode).jpeg|Golden Freddy preset on Easy Mode, all stars earned. Custom Night's Dolls, Attack.jpeg|Dolls, Attack on Easy Mode, no stars earned. Custom Night's Weirdo Preset.jpeg|Weirdos on V. Hard Mode, all stars gained. CustomNightMap.jpg|Map and locations of the Animatronics in Custom Night. 4StarsCN.jpg|All 4 stars. 2254.png|Ready button on the menu of Custom Night. 2047.png|One of the blocks on the menu of Custom Night. 2670.png|Back button on the menu of Custom Night. 3183.png|Locked text used for the Golden Freddy preset before the update to unlocked it. 2442.png|Oxygen text shows while playing Custom Night. 2250.png|Custom Night text on the menu of Custom Night. BlankSmall.png|A blank small star on the menu for Custom Night. 1765.png|Star appears on the menu of Custom Night when you finished a challenge. SmallStar.gif|The small star for completing Easy-Hard in the presets. SmallStarTrans.gif|The small star for completing Easy-Hard in the presets (transparent). 2298.png|Empty big star on the menu of Custom Night. BigStar.gif|The big star for completing Very Hard in the presets. BigStarTrans.gif|The big star for completing Very Hard in the presets. (transparent) 2301.png|Loading Clock. References #http://steamcommunity.com/games/506610/announcements/detail/871836752457164250 #https://www.voices.com/people/animdude#feedbacks #http://steamcommunity.com/games/506610/announcements/detail/585862253595139292 Category:Nights Category:Non-Canon Category:Custom Night Category:Angry Ballet Category:Golden Freddy Category:Freddy and Co. Category:Funtime Frenzy Category:Funtime Freddy Category:Dolls, Attack! Category:Top Shelf Category:Bottom Shelf Category:Cupcake Challenge Category:FNaF Category:Sister Location Category:Locations Category:Location